Equivocada
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Se había equivocado. Aquellas palabras dichas en la casucha se las había llevado el viento, así como los recuerdos.


**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes The Walking Dead no me pertenecen, lamentablemente.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Equivocada**

Se había equivocado.

Aquellas palabras dichas en la casucha se las había llevado el viento, así como los recuerdos, porque se había equivocado.

Reprimió cualquier llanto o grito. Tuvo que hacerlo, realmente.

Cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar cuando aquel hombre recorrió la estancia buscándola. Estaba oculta dentro de un viejo armario. Los pasos pesados rechinaban contra la madera podrida.

Y Beth solo podía rezar para que nada ocurriese, le ocurriese.

Se había equivocado, esas palabras torturaban su mente.

Necesitaba desfallecer y sumirse en la depresión del momento, pero había algo que se lo impedía.

Quizás era…

Quizás era el cuerpo tendido de Daryl Dixon en medio de la sala con una herida en el abdomen.

La rubia podía ver, desde las rendijas del armario, como su tórax se movía trabajosamente. La ballesta estaba destruida en algún rincón y el cuchillo estaba a una distancia considerable. Beth aún mantenía su cuchillo escondido esperando cualquier momento para atacar.

Escuchó una respiración cerca.

Y se dio cuenta de que él, su secuestrador, estaba frente al armario.

La puerta de su escondite se movió rápidamente, y Beth se encogió en el rincón rezando para que no la abriera.

Pero había sido ilusa, a pesar del tiempo seguía siéndolo, porque él la encontró y la sacó a rastras de ahí.

Chilló y se retorció, pero él era más fuerte y la sostuvo con mayor fuerza.

Fue ahí donde pudo ver mejor el cuerpo de su… _amante_, pareja. El luchaba por levantarse, he ahí lo de su respiración rápida, y sus ojos se movían rápidamente buscando su arma.

Beth sonrió tristemente. Morirían. Y nunca le diría cuanto lo amaba o lo agradecida que estaba o lo feliz que había sido cuando compartieron aquel trago.

— ¿Creas que deba terminar con él? —la pregunta rompió el silencio. Tanto Beth como Daryl dijeron su mirada a aquel hombre. El cazador no se había percatado de que la chica estaba ahí, creía que había huido.

Por supuesto, Beth no respondió.

El hombre se encogió de hombros —El silencio otorga.

Aún sosteniendo a Beth, bajó su arma y le apuntó a Daryl.

Beth jamás había creído eso de que algunas situaciones pasaban en cámara lenta hasta ese momento. La bala salió disparada hacia Daryl y al tiempo Beth se soltaba de su atacante para empujarle con todas sus fuerzas y enterrarle el cuchillo en el cuello.

El silencio reino.

La angustia cayó.

Y las barreras levantas se derrumbaron como un castillo de naipes.

Un grito desgarrado fue lo único que se escuchó. Un grito seguido de mucho llanto y maldiciones.

La madera emitió crujidos cuando Beth se movió torpemente hacia su amor. Era un horrible espectáculo. Era tan horrible que jamás lo olvidaría. La bala estaba enterrada en su cabeza y su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

La chica se acurrucó en el cuerpo inerte de Daryl y sollozó más fuerte cuando la realidad, la jodida realidad, cayó sobre ella.

Era su culpa.

Daryl había ido por ella. Había ido a rescatarla y acababa muerto. Aún no entendía lo caprichosa que era la vida, o el destino, al dejarla a ella viva. A ella que no era más que un estorbo para todos. En cambio Daryl, él, era todo… y…

Se había equivocado.

Deseaba morir junto a él.

Porque su mundo, ese mundo, no era nada sin su Daryl.

Porque ahora se daba cuenta de que a veces las cosas no eran así de sencillas.

_Tú serás el último hombre de pie. Lo sé._

Ilusa. Era una jodida ilusa. Se aferró más a su cuerpo.

Nunca escuchó un jadeo ahogado, menos los gruñidos y pisadas arrastradas.

—Te amo, Daryl —susurró cerrando los ojos.

A escasos metros del lugar un grupo de gente buscaba a Daryl y Beth.

.

.

.

* * *

Holas.

Esto se me ha ocurrido mientras leía unos spoilers de la V temporada de TWD. Leí por ahí que Daryl moría y, bueno, aquí quise reflejarlo. Surgió de un momento a otro. Espero que a pesar de todo les guste.

Bye.


End file.
